Attack the block
by ATBfan12
Summary: This story is set after Pest was arrested by the police, it is wrote from Pest's point of view. It contains strong language. I do not own Attack the block or the characters used, all credit goes to Joe Cornish. Sorry for any gramar/Spelling mistakes! Forgive me!


I had finally got let out the police station, Moses had gotten out a hour earlier then me, so he was no where to be found. I had started to come down off my high and I began to feel tired, hungry and in pain. There was a strong stinging pain in my left leg, it felt like someone was stabbing my leg repeatedly.

I looked around before bending down to remove the material that was wrapped around my leg. It slowly started to come back to me. I have a alien bite wound. I could just say remember the alien sinking its glowing green fangs into my leg. The weed I had smoked earlier must of made me forget. I sighed and shook my head, limping home it is then, I thought to myself as I stood back up, taking one last look around before slowly, starting, to limp forward.

If someone had said to me 16 hours ago that I would soon be fighting aliens, I would of laughed in their face. I never believed in aliens till I came face to face with one. I know that some time in the near future that someone will ask how I got the bite wound on my leg and I know for sure they won't believe my story. But I know its true, so does Moses, Biggz, Sam, Brewis and Ron along with the other people who were effected by the alien invasion. So basically that's all that matters.

I feel happy but sad at the same time; happy because I'm not getting locked up and neither is Moses; but sad because two of my close friends have been killed by aliens. Never ever will I forget Dennis and Jerome. RIP Brothers. Also I will never forget the 5th November 2011.

Its not every day you save your block from attack. But I did and I'm proud to say I did. Moses is a hero and I'm glad I fought beside him. Along with Sam.

God knows what would of happened if Moses didn't kill the female alien. The aliens would of probably mated and wiped out the whole of the worlds population.

I'm not even lying fam. No one fucks with the block. You get me?

Most people in Peckham now know my name because of what I did. But I'm proud of what I did. My Nan may be upset that I got in trouble with the police but its not my fault the feds fucked things up. Thank god Sam dropped the mugging charges against us, also thank god the Feds believed my story about smoking the weed to relieve the pain in my leg.

Scary to think that I could of died. But life goes on. Don't it?

I continued to walk along the street, my hood up and hands in my pockets. Glancing up now and again to see if anyone was around.

"Fuck!" I snapped through gritted teeth as a sharp pain shot through my left leg. "Fuck me that hurt." I whispered to myself, looking around again before limping forward. The block must be at least another 10 minutes away, then its like 6 floors up and the elevator will probably be out of service. Could things get any worse? I asked my self as I walked around the corner. Thankfully the streets were empty. Fuck knows what time it is.

I smiled happily in pain as the block came into sight. Not long to go now, I told myself as I continued to limp/hop along the street. I felt something trickle down my leg. I looked down only to find that my leg was bleeding again. "Christ sake!" I growled and began to limp a little faster. "You've got to be kidding."

I shook my head, biting the inside of my lip as I crossed the road and began to walk up the ramp to the entrance of the block of flats I live in.

I slid my hand into my back pocket. Fuck. My keys aren't there. I must of lost them or left them in the house. Please say my nan is still awake so I can get into the house.

I sighed again, taking off my hat and placed it in my pocket as I opened the main doors to the flat. Climbing these stairs is going to be fun, I thought toz my self as I looked around. Oh look! There's some of my blood on the floor off when the alien attacked me. Awesome.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the elevator, "worth a try?" I said to my self shrugging my shoulders as I pressed the button for the elevator. I ran a hand through my hair and rested my back against the wall. These elevators always took ages, I just hope its actually working, I thought as the elevator ding-ed and the doors open. I smirked slightly and walked in. I couldn't help but quote myself from earlier. "Express elevator to the penthouse suite." I cracked a little smile and shook my head as I pressed the button to the 6th floor.

I rested my back against the elevator wall as memories came flooding back to me, memories of tonight, memories of last week and memories of last year. They were all memories of me and the gang(Moses, Jerome, Biggz and Dennis). It still hadn't sunk in. Dennis and Jerome are dead.

I took a deep breath as I reached the 6th floor. I exited the elevator as the doors opened and slowly made my way to my flat. Resting my hand on the handle, I hesitated for a moment, what if something has happened to my nan? I shook my head. No Pest, think positive. I quickly tried the door, it was open. I sighed, relieved, there was my Nan asleep in her armchair. I limped over to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Snoring was a good sign that she was just sleeping.

I quietly limped over to the kitchen and grinned as I noticed a plate of sandwiches, a biscuit and a packet of crisps on the table with a note. Sitting down quietly, I opened the note and began to read it-

'Dear Grandson of mine,

I figured you'd be late home so I made you a little snack because you'd more then likely be hungry when you got in. Also I'd be asleep, you know my routine, I watch the soaps then fall to sleep. Enjoy your sandwiches!

Love, Nan x

P.s there's Cupcakes in the fridge.'

A wide grin spread across my face. She knows me too well. I looked over to her and smiled, sighing quietly before picking up a sandwich. Taking a bite of it I wondered were Moses would be. He set his flat on fire to kill the aliens, so he'd have no where to go. The feeling of guilt and worry filled me. I can't let my best friend live on the streets!

I stood up quickly, then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I swallowed and quickly limped over, opening it nervously.

To my surprise, there was Moses, standing there, with a small smile on his face.

"Uh, Moses! Hey!" I said a little to quickly, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey Pest." He replied, walking in. "Sorry, if this is a bad time."

"No, of course it isn't, make yourself at home." I said, biting my bottom lip as I picked up my plate of sandwiches. "Thanks..um Pest..I was wondering if I can stay here tonight? I ain't got else where." Moses asked, a frown on his face.

"Of fucking course you can!" I replied, nodding as I sat down on the couch.

Moses grinned and sat down next to me. "How are you feeling bruv?"

"Could be better I guess, and you?" I replied, resting my leg on the coffee table.

"I'm good thanks." Moses nodded, looking at my leg. "What do you think will happen to the bodies of those tings?"

"To be truthful fam, I don't really know." I shook my head, offering him a sandwich.

Moses grinned and slowly shook his head. "I'm good tar."

"Suit your self then" I laughed taking a bite of a sandwich. "Maybe we should go into my room" I said, nodding over to my Nan. Moses agreed with me and I slowly stood up, clenching my jar as pain shoot through my leg. Moses wrapped one of my arms around his neck, supporting me. I smiled and slowly made my way toward my room.

We reached my room and Moses opened the door and sat me down on the bed.

"Thanks!" I smiled and lay back on my bed, looking over to him. "You can sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." I told him as he sat down on my bean bag.

"No no bruv, you sleep in your bed, I'm alright on the floor." Moses replied, gesturing to my leg. "It would be better for your leg."

"Yeah your right I guess." I shrugged, running a hand through my hair. "You sure about sleeping on the floor?"

Moses nodded. "Positive bro."

I smiled and stood up slowly and limped toward the door. Thoughts running through my head. Was Moses really alright? Where was Biggz? And Sam? What happened to Dennis' and Jerome's bodies? I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should of done something to prevent their deaths. I was still full of nerves. What if there's still loads of dem tings left? What if another alien invasion happened? I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again.

"Where are you going?" Moses asked and I jumped a little, I forgot he was there.

"Just going to get the spare blanket and cushions." I replied calmly as I limped towards my bed room door and opened it.

"Alright then bruv, I'll stay here." Moses yawned and nodded.

"Ok." I replied quietly and walked out of my room, and walked straight into my Nans. I looked around and noticed my nan curled up under her blanket. She must of came to bed without me noticing. I limped silently to the cupboard and pulled out the spare blank and cushion before limping back to my bed room.

Moses had fell to sleep. That brother must of been really tired. I bent down and placed the pillow under his head and placed the blanket over him. I watched him for a moment before limping to the sitting room. I sat down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Tonight was crazy. It started off being a normal night. Just a normal Guy Fawkes night. Fire works, bonfires etc. Then it started to get late and we decided to mug a lady. Who turned out to be Sam, a women who lives in the block. From there, thing started to take a turn for the worst. I can't recall all the events in order but I know bad tings happened and there's nothing I can do about it.

I stood up and limped over to the mantle piece and took a cigarette out of my box and placed it in my mouth before use my lighter to light it up. I took a drag and sighed, looking towards the door. I'm too tired to sleep. I breath out smoke and limped towards the door, looking behind me before opening it. I took another drag of my cigarette before walking out, closing the door behind me. I looked up and down the corridor, breathing out smoke. Where to first? Sam's or Biggz's? Well Biggz's mum will probably be in bed so I'll just see him tonight. I limped up the corridor towards the elevator. Pressing the button I took long drag of my cigarette. The elevator ding-ed and I entered and pressed the button to the 9th floor. Sam better be awake. The elevator slowly started to move up, I took another long drag of my cigarette and breath out rings of smoke. The door opened and I limped out. Making my way towards her flat I finished my cigarette. Last time I was in Sams flat we were attack by a alien, I wonder if its still on her kitchen floor? I reached the door to her flat and knocked on.

The door slowly opened and there was Sam, standing there.

"H-hey." I said quietly, looking up at her.

"Hey, P-Pest isn't it?" She replied, opening the door fully.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Can I come in?" I asked, putting out my cigarette.

"Y-yeah sure." She gestured for me to come in.

"Thanks." I replied and walked in, looking at the couch that I had once been lying on the first time I was here, on of the cushions were stained with my blood. "Sorry..about the mess I made with my leg." I said, gesturing towards her couch.

"Don't worry about." She said shaking her head. "How is your leg anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Painful. Very painful." I nodded, slowly sitting down.

"Can I take a look?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and carefully placed my leg on her lap.

Sam took a look of my leg and shook her head. "I can check it out properly, too much blood, I'll have to clean it."

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Ok, just don't hurt me like you did earlier."

She let out a laugh and smiled. "Sorry about that, but I wasn't in the best of moods was I?"

I grinned and shook my head. "Nope you weren't" I moved my leg as she stood up and walked into her kitchen.

She soon returned with a cloth and a bowl of warm water.

He smiled slight and lay properly on the couch and moved his ripped jeans further up his leg.

"Thanks." Sam said kneeling next to the couch and slowly started to clean his wound.

"Oww.." I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Sorry.." Sam said quietly, looking up at me, then she continued to clean with wound, rinsing the cloth in the bowl of water now and again. The two of us remained silent, except from the times I gasped in pain. My wound stung badly but it had to be done. The wound could become infected, the aliens could of had anything.

Sam finished cleaning my wound and stood up holding the bowl in her arms. "I'll get something to cover the wound with, 2 seconds." Sam said as she walked into kitchen. I nodded and watched her leave then looked down at my leg. I could now see how deep it was, it made me feel sick so I had to look away. Sam returned with what looked like a badge. She knelt down again and started to wrap my leg.

"Why did you come in the first place?" Sam asked me, looking up from my leg.

"I came to see if you were alright after everything that has happened." I replied, folding my arms behind my head.

"I'm alright I guess." She nodded and finished bandaging my leg. "And you?" She asked.

"I good, I think, tings just haven't sunk fully in yet." I nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"What for?" She replied, standing up.

"For everything, for dropping the charges, for helping us, for treating my leg twice." I replied, sighing quietly.

"No worries, you saved my life, thank you for that." She replied and sat on the other chair.

"Its the least we could do after mugging you." I nodded, frowning.

"I guess we are even know." She said, laughing a little.

"Yeah we defiantly are!" I grinned at her and sat up. "Weird isn't it? We know aliens are actually real!"

She grinned and nodded, agreeing with what I said. So I know now Sam's alright, I just need to see Biggz now. I hope he didn't get in to trouble with his parents. He is the youngest out of the gang. Also I wonder what has happened with Brewis and Ron. Ron will probably get locked up, he was found with a weed crop in his house. I don't know what will happen with Brewis. I let out a sigh and looked around Sam's flat. Jerome was right, she has got a nice place. I looked over to Sam and smiled, she is kind of fit, I wasn't seeing things earlier. Sam smiled back at me.

"Do want something to eat? Or drink?" She asked me as she started to make her way to the kitchen.

"No thanks, I should be getting home now." I replied, hoping Moses hasn't woke up.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow then?" She replied, looking over at me as I stood up and made my way over to her door.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and opened the door. "Bye!"

"Good night." She replied as I walked out, closing the door behind me.

I sighed and limped my way over to the corridor, my leg didn't hurt as much as it did before but it was still painful to put full pressure on it. I reached the elevator, once again and pressed the button for it to go down.

I let out a yawn as the elevator ding-ed and the doors opened. I entered the elevator and pressed the bottom for it to go down. I literally felt let go to sleep right here, right now. All my energy had just drained away. I felt really weak. I closed my eyes as the elevator started to move down, it felt as it was taking for ever. The elevator finally reached my floor and I limped out weakly, yawning again. I couldn't wait to get to bed.

I continued to limp across the corridor to my flat, I reached the door and took a deep breath before slowly opening it.

I glanced a round the sitting room, things the way I left them. I walked in and closed the door behind. I limped over to the couch and sat down to take my shoes off after I did that I took off my coat and stood back up again. I let out a quiet yawn and stretched my arms. I silently limped over to my bedroom door and walked in quietly, trying my best not to wake up Moses or my Nan. I shut the door behind me and took of my jeans carefully, then my t-shirt and pulled on a pair of jogger bottoms and climbed into bed, pulling the sheets over me I curled up and shut my eyes, falling a sleep after a while.


End file.
